


Comfort

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Vulnerability, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Both you and Mundy have had a long week on the battlefield. Now it's just time to relax





	Comfort

It had been an excruciatingly long and hard day on the RED battlefield. Being chock full of capturing the points, being stabbed by that bastard of a BLU Spy, and put through the dizzy hell known as respawn countlessly. 

To be fair, it isn't usually this hectic or bad. Usually, you had killed three or four BLU’s before being killed yourself. It had just been a very off week for you. Perhaps if your guardian angel wasn’t looking out for you when he could on the field, the Administrator and Ms. Pauling would’ve sent your ass back home for sucking so badly.

But now the feeling of relief welcomingly washed over your weary body. The all too short weekend was finally here. And with the weekend came staying in Mundy’s camper with little knick-knacks on the walls and a bed just too small for two people and the scent of sand coating every inch of the enclosed space. It truly felt like home to you, a home that was your weekend getaway. Not that you didn’t enjoy the company of the other mercenaries, it's just that they grated your nerves at times while Mundy always knew how to calm you down in a seemingly word slowing intoxicating way.

The somewhat ugly green and beige camper was always waiting for you just outside of the front doors of the desert base on Friday evenings. After dinner consisting of two sandwiches and a quick shower in the shared area, you were good to go; your bag already packed on Monday with clothes and the essentials.

“See you guys on Monday!” You called out slightly louder than needed before heading out the large double doors of the main entrance. Your hand resting on the cool steel of the handle while your bag was slung over your shoulders.

“Be safe this time, Ja?” Medic called out jokingly from the kitchen with a lilt in his accent just around the corner. Clearly making a jab at your pregnancy scare that one weekend after winning all week.

“All packed!” you quipped back with a smile and a wave of your other hand.

With that, you stepped outside into the cool and dry night desert air. The soft wind caressed your cheek with tiny flakes of golden sand. The smell of far away rain to be evaporated before reaching Teufort filled your senses as you looked up towards the dark night sky. Perhaps that was the best part of living in the desert; almost no light pollution was to be found. The pitch black sky was dotted with a cacophony of white stars as if someone just flicked a large paintbrush at it.

Finally snapping out of your stargazing daze, you slowly made your way from the hard concrete to the naturally packed sandstone. Your sore and calloused feet welcoming the slightly softer texture over the tough concrete that you’ve run all over for the whole week.

The medium sized camper was only a short walk away. The fresh air slowly relieving your lungs of any troubles you might’ve had inside with the others. All that mattered now was Mundy.

Hopping into the passenger seat and setting your bag at your feet, you gave a silent and loving look over to Mundy. His orange shades and Australian bush hat decorated with crocodile teeth were discarded as he gave you a quick and small smile back before silently putting the car into first gear and driving to the edge of the base limits while switching gears accordingly. The short drive was comfortably filled with the soft sounds of music coming from the radio; Mundy didn’t mumble a word. Which wouldn’t be unusual if he didn’t slam the driver side door on his way over to the camper door with unneeded force.

Thinking of this as odd and out of character for Mundy, you shortly followed behind with a much more demure attitude. The soft click of the camper door behind you only made Mundy give a great big sigh as he flopped down onto the bed in the corner, his feet hanging over the edge.

Slowly making your way over, you laid down next to him with your shoulders touching. Just as you were about to speak and ask Mundy what was wrong, Mundy layed down on top of you and essentially gave you a big soft hug, long legs and all.

You took this a sign that he just needed to be in your presence and started pulling your fingers through his partial mullet and into his scalp, inciting another sigh from the Australian, this one a little more relieved than before. The heat from his sigh warming up your neck muscles which he had effectively buried his face in.

Finally, Mundy softly mumbled out a sentence into your body, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save ya more. Ya went through respawn so many times.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” You hushed him before he could continue on, “You saved my ass so much out there. You are my guardian Angel.”

Mundy lifted his head wearily, the bags under his eyes were the darkest you had ever seen them, how you didn’t notice them on the drive was unknown to you. His scruff was unkempt and slightly patchy while the now messed up hair only made him look more like a crazy and tired bushman.

“Ya mean it?” Mundy asked with sapphire blue eyes riddled with guilt looking at your cheek, too embarrassed to look at you in the eyes, “The whole guardian angel thing?”

“Look at me,” Mundy lifted his head more so he was peering through dark lashes and into your eyes, “Would I lie to you?”

“No. Ya wouldn’t,” Mundy softly said with a consoled tone and put his head back into your shoulder, a silent plea to stay like this.

And stay you did. Your hand separating his hair even more until the both of you feel into a dreamless sleep for the night. The shared body heat and weight on your torso was enough to lull you to sleep shortly after Mundy had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How're Y'all now? This was based on a headcanon in a discord group where both Medic and Mundy probably just need to silently be with someone in order to work out their personal problems. I thought that it would make a few nice fics so here I am! 
> 
> Of course, kudos and comment down below on your thoughts for improvement or if you just wanna do a keysmash, that's totally fine and I'll still be flattered!


End file.
